


Achoo

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime based. Cyprine finds herself on Hotaru's bad side after she babysits the sick latter.





	Achoo

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

 

''Please look after Hotaru for a few hours this afternoon, Cyprine. I'm a bit busy,'' Professor Tomoe said.

Cyprine blinked as she stood in a lab. Those weren't the words she expected. She thought he wished for her to gather Pure Heart Crystals. ''Babysit your daughter?''

After turning to Cyprine, Professor Tomoe nodded. His dark face and red smile didn't seem to bother her.

Cyprine smiled. She bowed near him.

One hour later, Cyprine approached a door and knocked. Her smile returned after a girl opened it. She saw the latter's dark dress and stockings. Cyprine also saw the girl's wide eyes. ''Hello, Hotaru. I'm Cyprine. I assist your father. I'll look after you for a few hours,'' she said.

Cyprine's eyes widened after Hotaru sneezed. She stepped back. *I'm just looking after a sick girl. This shouldn't be difficult.* She entered the house. She viewed Hotaru shutting the door.

''Are you hungry? How about soup?'' Cyprine watched as Hotaru scowled at her. She smiled again. ''Someone is being a brat,'' she said. Cyprine's smile remained. *I will hypnotize Hotaru into behaving!* she thought.

Cyprine lifted her fingers and pointed them at Hotaru. ''Look into my eyes. You WILL behave!'' Her eyes widened another time after Hotaru continued to scowl.

''I'm going to bed.'' Hotaru turned before she abandoned Cyprine.

*I thought this was going to be easy* Cyprine thought. She frowned after she sneezed twice.

 

THE END


End file.
